Big Time Bullying English Version
by A. Martin
Summary: English version. During a concert of Big Time Rush, some One Direction girls fans said bad things about Kendall in front of him, obviously he doesn't take it very well. One-shot Read and Review!


**Hello again... I'm back with another Big Time Rush story! Sorry for my delay, I was going to publish this story three days ago, but I didn't finished that day.**

**The truth is that this occurred to me when I heard the news what a rusher committed suicide thanks to insults by directioner fans told him in a video a month ago. It really hurts when such tragedies happening, what you get to do the bullying!**

**Anyway, I decided to write this to say "Stop to Bullying!", because I also lived this experience several years ago. In this story I'll reflect the friendship between the four members and Ally (same character), especially when Kendall is the one with that problem.**

**This does not speak to the fans of One Direction or Big Time Rush, I just wrote about the bullying. Well, I hope you enjoy it and here we go!**

* * *

Big Time Bullying

**I don't own the series, the characters and the band Big Time Rush, nor the song Beautiful by China Anne McClain. Ally is a character from my imagination.**

* * *

_"BIG TIME RUSH IN CONCERT, LAS VEGAS - OCTOBER 19"_

It was the only thing Big Time Rush with Ally Peterson saw when they arrived in Las Vegas, the truth Ally wanted to visit her aunt and Kendall told her to go with them. So when they arrived at the airport; the boys, along with Gustavo and Kelly, brought her to the house.

After they left Ally... "Okay guys, tomorrow will be a great concert... so today you have the day off" said Kelly but Gustavo begins to scream, but she hits him in the face.

The four celebrated but before leaving the limo, Kelly and Gustavo told them about the risks that 'fake rushers' can say about them. After a while the four got out of the limo and left.

Along the way, the four walked down the street and met their fans, until they saw some girls who had a poster of One Direction. "There goes Kendall... he believes the tale to be gallant when he's not" said one with malice.

Kendall was surprised what she said "Yeah... it's like watching a cow passing by here, so fat and ugly" said another following the game. This time, those words stung Kendall... they called him cow! When finished going through them, Kendall tried to forget what the girls said to him indirectly...

The other problem was the boys didn't hear what the girls said, if they had done they would have said the same thing, he thought. So many negative thoughts invaded Kendall's mind, leaving him with many doubts and pain between means

"Kendall, are you okay?" asked Carlos who feel the sadness of his friend's face "Nothing... just follow" was all he said and went his way. Carlos stayed worried about Kendall, but decided to go with the flow.

XXX

Hours later, the boys come to their hotel room... was almost the same perimeter as their apartment in Palm Woods. "It was the largest walk of my life" James said "Yes, the best" added Logan, Carlos nodded.

But Kendall just went straight to his room, the three were surprised about the strange behavior of his friend. James went to the kitchen, while Carlos sits on the couch with Logan.

"Logan, I think something wrong with Kendall" said Carlos "I think the same" replied his friend. Then James gets close to them "Why do you say that?" James said and they both looked at him with sarcastic face.

"It shows that you are so pending on your reflection James" said Logan now with annoyance, which made James saddened "Kendall change his mood in just two seconds on the ride" said Carlos "Even when I asked him what happened, but he simply didn't respond" added.

That left Logan confused, so he got up from the sofa "What are you doing?" asked James, "I'm going to see Kendall" he said and walked away from them. Logan made his way to Kendall's room, when he reaches he heard strange sounds.

Meanwhile, in the room, Kendall had his computer on and was reading some hatred pages towards him on internet. He was surprised even more to see the thousands of pages of hate, as he continue doing... he felt that he was going to burst into tears at any time until Logan enters his room.

"Kendall, Carlos told me that something wrong with you..." he manages to say when he sees that Kendall's tears began to sprout "What's wrong?" asked now confused, right there he closed his laptop and wiped his face.

"Nothing Logan..." he and got up from his bed, heading for the exit but Logan stops him "Kendall..." shouted the genius but it was too late... he was gone. He was left alone in the room and sigh, there's something wrong with his best friend.

He stared at the computer and suddenly his investigator's instincts are turned on, so he decided to check the computer to investigate. He approached the bed and opened the computer.

The only thing I saw were some websites saying I hate Kendall Knight that surprised Logan. While he was reading, he resolved many things about why his friend reacted like that with him and Carlos. He closed the computer again and left the room, thinking what to do.

XXX

The next day, Kendall wakes up thinking about all the hate messages of web sites he's looking for last night. . Including what the girls told him on the ride they were... everything suggests that he really was just a disgrace.

"Kendall..." said Logan taking him out of his thoughts, "What?" he asked "Can we talk?" he said. Kendall nodded and they stayed in the room, Logan closes the door and locks it.

"We've all noticed something strange in you and I want to know what's wrong... Is there a problem?" concludes Logan, waiting for a response "No problems... sorry if I acted badly with you last night" he replied.

Logan just sighs... he knows that something is wrong and he doesn't want to admit it... Typical of Kendall! "Okay... you know that if something bothers you, you can count on us and Ally to support you" said the genius and he get out of bed to go.

As soon as the door closed, Kendall lifts his legs up to his chest and buried his head between them, leaving completely overcome by tears. Logan is right... is true he has friends, but for some reason that is not yet explained, he doesn't dare to show his feelings.

While Logan leaves the Kendall's room disappointed, he knows that his friend is stubborn and he can lie as many times as he want in order to not show emotion. So he went to the kitchen to have breakfast with the other boys.

Carlos enjoyed his cereal, while James with toast "Logan, why do you take so long?" James asked "Yes, we had to make us breakfast alone" claimed Carlos.

"Sorry about that, I was talking with Kendall" said Logan and the others stayed silent, feeling the face of disappointment in his friend "What's going on man?" James asked, wrapping an arm on his shoulder. "I found out what's wrong with Kendall..." said "Really?" asked at the same time and he just nodded.

He took a break to continue "Yesterday, he had the computer on and while he wasn't there, I was checking... and I found some websites... are fans... or rather 'fake fans' talking how much they hate Kendall" confessed the genius.

There Carlos and James were surprised "How can they do that?" Carlos said angrily "Yes, these girls have no idea who they speak" James said in the same way as his friend "Do you think that's what happened yesterday?" Carlos asked "I don't have any doubts" Logan said.

So the three stayed in the kitchen, then Logan jumped off a scare when his phone rang. He takes it out of his pocket and saw the number "Is Ally, I guess she's calling because she can't enter the hotel" said Logan and answered the phone.

XXX

After the drawback in reception, Logan tells the situation to Ally in the elevator "I can't believe that some girls have so much hatred for Kendall... the other day I read a few comments from those pages and I found offensive and painful" said Ally when they reached their floor.

"I know" Logan said out of the elevator "And I guess Kendall hasn't told you" said Ally and he just shook his head. After that, both come to their apartment and Kendall comes out of his room, but the others are looking at it for a while.

"What?" he asked some uncomfortable by the looks, but no one answered and he went to the bathroom. "I can tell he's upset..." she said to Logan and he nodded.

_At the concert..._

Big Time Rush and their opening act One Direction fans are mixed in the crowd who were going to watch to see their idols. But Kendall was still thinking about yesterday, practically he's not himself.

Once One Direction ended their presentation, Big Time Rush was presented to their fans. They started with Paralyzed, then followed with All Over Again, then Worldwide, Boyfriend and This Is Our Someday. During these songs, Kendall expressed more emotion than usual.

Everything was fine, until they start to sing You're Not Alone... one of the two songs that Kendall wrote. During the song, Kendall thought the girls on the walk, the hate pages, all these negative comments.

_Why me?_ he thought, until he couldn't contain his sadness anymore and let out a sob into the microphone on, all looked at him. He turned it off and throws it to the floor, tears streaming down his face and broke into tears.

In such humiliation Kendall ran out the stage "Kendall!" screamed James and Logan, while the crowd was amazed. The guys didn't know what to do, they only follow Kendall.

Ally, who had her guitar in hand, saw Kendall running out. Then she saw the boys approaching "Guys, what are you doing offstage?" she asked "Did you see Kendall?" asked Logan.

"Yes, he ran towards the exit..." Ally said, then noticed the worried faces of his friends and realized "Don't tell me... Kendall broke down" said now concerned "Yeah, in the middle of You're Not Alone" said Carlos. "Then go" said Ally and they left.

XXX

Meanwhile, Kendall ran everywhere until he gets out of the stadium by an alley. He couldn't believe what happened, it's the most embarrassing thing ever he did in his career as a singer.

All he did was sit on the floor and support his back against the wall, this time he wanted to cry and he deserved it. So he did, he hugged his legs towards his chest and let it out get carried away by his emotions.

It was so for only a few minutes, when the boys and Ally left the stadium to see him "Oh god" said Logan "Kendall" added the boys. The four ran and sat next to his friend.

Ally began stroking Kendall's hair and there he raised his head from his legs to come up with four totally concerned looks "What are you doing here?" he asked in a cracked voice.

"It's the stupidest question I've ever heard" James said wryly "Why are it bothers you that we are here?" Ally asked. There Kendall said something that nobody heard "What did you say?" the girl asked again "I thought you would continue the show without me" repeated the blonde.

"No... no matter the concert, we will explain to our fans then..." Carlos said "Yes, all that matters is you" Ally said. Kendall stared at them a few seconds, then burst into tears.

There Logan knelt down and wrapped his arms around Kendall, pulling him to his chest; James, Carlos and Ally rubbed his back to try to calm him down. Then they come closer more and they had a group hug, doing different actions.

A minute later, James, Carlos and Ally broke the hug; while Logan still holding to Kendall. Many people knows Kendall as a fearless guy, the leader of Big Time Rush... nothing cracked him, but this time, some offensive words broke him down.

"Do you remember the three girls who had a poster One Direction?" Kendall asked, his voice breaking even, they all nodded except Ally, who look at the guys confused "Those girls called me fat and ugly, it was like watching a cow" he said before returning to cry for the memory.

Ally had enraged of what they said, but seeing suffering Kendall she saddened by the subject and came closer to him "Sshh... it's okay... it's okay Kendall" said Ally wiping the tears, making Kendall blushed slightly and smiled.

While the boys were also angry with the insults "That explains all the hate pages that I found last night" Logan said, while Kendall leans against Ally, with his head on her shoulder.

"Kendall... none what they say of these girls is true" said Ally while rubbing his back "Yes, those girls are just jealous of you" said James and Carlos nodded. "Don't believe in everything they say... those girls can say a thousand things, but you'll always have your friends close" said Logan.

"What these girls said it hurt me so deeply... and I really sorry if I broke down on stage so I guess I ruined the concert" said the leader somewhat embarrassed "That's not true... we're not upset with you" said Carlos.

"We are of those girls who insulted you verbally and online" said James, then he came closer to him to stroke the hair of his friend "They made you cry" he said softly.

The others stayed with open-mouthed at James movement, making Ally and Kendall laugh. After laughing Kendall raises his head of his friend's shoulder "Well, all this already we had warned from Gustavo and Kelly... about the hate of some fake fans and bullying" Logan said.

"It serves you as experience when you have more concerts outside California" Ally said, while Kendall stays silent, that James noticed "What's wrong?" he asked. "I have four friends who are there for me, when I thought I didn't need them... how could I be so selfish?" he said about to cry again.

The four watched at his friend tenderly and James wrapped an arm around Kendall "Don't say that Ken..." said James while he rubbed his arm "We love you" Carlos said as he came closer to him.

Minutes later, everyone got up from where they were "I think we need to get back on stage..." Logan said. "Yeah... Kendall, are you okay now?" Carlos asked "Yes, all thanks to you" he said hugging James and Carlos. Logan and Ally looked at each other, knowing that he wasn't quite right.

"Well, we have to give our fans what they deserve" James screamed and everyone nodded "Hey, can I sing a song?" Ally asked "I wrote a song a few hours ago and I really want to sing it" she added, all looked at her and agreed.

XXX

On stage, Big Time Rush comes back and people scream for Kendall. "I had a bad day... sorry for everything" screamed Kendall, the crowd goes wild... then Logan moves his hands for a short speech "These days have been crazy and we have something for Kendall" he said.

There he stayed confused "This song is for you friend" said Logan and the fans screamed like crazy. The music started and Kendall recognized the melody, he realized there was going... his best friends would dedicate the song Invisible.

During the song, everyone looked at the crowd, then looked at Kendall, who was excited. On the bridge of the song Logan gets close to the leader and wrapped an arm on his shoulders, but when he sang his part at the end of the bridge, he saw that Kendall had returned to break into tears and rubbed his arm and shoulder to comfort him.

The three continued singing, and even Logan kept his arm around Kendall, amicably. When the song ends, everyone screams and Kendall just runs to hug his friends. He had sung that song many times, but he not spent listening to the message it has inside.

Then James is responsible for a speech "Tonight, we have a guest star that she's really special to us... we could say that she's our best friend, give her up a round of applause to Ally Peterson" he said, and the people starts screaming.

Ally enters on scene a little nervous "Thanks... it's good to be here" said Ally with the microphone, then she went to the audience "Hello Las Vegas" she shouted and all cheer up, the boys were surprised at the reaction.

"There are people of great heart and others not... bullying includes insults and attacks... and this song reflects all the people who doesn't feel good about themselves, to show them to not let you down by the bullying and you are beautiful" said Ally and looked at Kendall. There begins the music of the song...

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today_

_So all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone  
Is that the way it is?_

There Ally looks only Kendall...

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes  
And everywhere we go  
(and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(sun will always shine)  
But tomorrow we might awake  
On the other side_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring us down  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Words can't bring us down  
So, don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

Finishing the song, the audience screams. Ally can't believe the reaction it was there, then she felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turns around. Kendall embraces her "Thanks" he whispered in her ear "You're welcome" she answered and separated from the embrace.

The rest of the concert went totally normal and Big Time Rush ended their concert with Cover Girl and Big Time Rush (Theme Song). Ally followed backstage listening to her friends, Logan solved his mystery and most importantly... Kendall returned to be the same as all admire and love.

XXX

The next day, Ally leaves the hotel and sees three girls, initially she hadn't given importance, but then the opposite occurs when she hear insults towards Kendall, that infuriated her. Soon after Kendall and Logan left the building "Ally what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"I heard three girls insulting Kendall" she said and Kendall froze, but then they came closer and he recognized them immediately "They are" he said. They continued listening to the girls "Those girls are evil" Logan said now angry.

"Logan, stay with Kendall... I have to do something" said Ally and headed towards them, when something stops her "Ally, I don't want you to get in trouble" said Logan "I just go talk to them" she said and left.

Ally approaches the girls "Hey, I found out that you insulted Kendall from Big Time Rush... and you think it's funny to laugh at something that you told him?" said Ally trying to contain the anger boiling inside "Yes" said one of the girls before laughing "And what do you care about it?" said another of the girls.

"Believe me that pretty... maybe I'm not a rusher or a directioner like you... but I don't make fun of people for what they are" she said. The other girls were there "You made a big mistake... do you like that one of their fans insulted One Direction?" Ally asked.

The three girls then defended "Nobody is going to insult our idols!" one shouted and the others nodded "The same feels the fans of Big Time Rush when you insult their idols" Ally said now calmer.

Again the girls were quiet, and Ally was about to leave, when the girl takes her arm and pulls back, but Ally comes forward and turns her to the ground. Meanwhile, Kendall and Logan who were watching everything from afar opened their mouths of surprised.

"If you're not a rusher... why are you with these fools?" asked the same girl on the floor. "They are my friends, I know them a month ago..." Ally said "You better run" she added.

The two directioners lift up her friend and left "Sorry for everything we told to Kendall Knight" said a girl who had been silent throughout the conversation "My friends may be silly to lose their opponents" she added "Well... If you're not bad, get new friends" said Ally and both were separated.

Ally is back with the guys and noticed that the two boys are still open-mouthed "Hey... do you want to keep flies into their mouths?" Ally asked with sarcasm and irony, and the two did "I can't believe you do that..." said Kendall.

"Believe it and the best of all... the girls apologized about what they said" Ally said and there he was glad "Really?" said in a choked voice, she just nodded and shot him in a hug. Ally starts to rub his back, resting her head on his friend, then Logan joined the hug.

Then the three were separated from the hug and went toward the limo "Those girls deserved it, you know why the most of people wants to go out with you or their friends?" Ally asked, both stared at her, confused.

"Because you are genuinely healthy and have a great personality, everyone sees in you people of great heart and good physique" said Ally, those word came down very deeply to them, especially Kendall.

"And I thought you're not a rusher" said Logan, making Ally laugh "I'm not, but if I had to choose between Big Time Rush and One Direction... I choose you" said Ally, both smiled to the confession of her friend.

The three reached the limo embraced each other "Where were you?" Carlos asked "We count you on the road" said Kendall laughing. All entered the limo in the direction to the airport to return to California, and like always... everything returns to normal, even... better than before.

* * *

**That's all... happy ending! It looks like I got out of character with Carlos or not?**

**Well, thanks for reading and let me reviews!**


End file.
